Burnout
by wibn
Summary: Fire needs a source to burn. The brighter it burns, the more it needs to survive. Azula's fire burns the brightest of them all. This is her life's story of how she burnt out.
1. Chapter 1

15

Her eyes dart from Fire Sage to Fire Sage. Of course, they will all betray her too just as everyone else has, but she can't banish them yet. They must crown her first, but it's a meaningless title now anyway. Fire Lord. Bah, what nonsense. Go back a few hours and it'd be the most powerful position in the world. The Fire Nation rules almost the entire world now, but with her father deciding to make himself the Phoenix King, not the most creative title, it makes her nothing but an honorary… something. Honorary vassal?

 _Oh, I'm letting my mind wander again. How foolish of me. I am raving like a madwoman._ She'll banish the Fire Sages in a few moments before they could betray her. It all started with Mother. No, it started when Zuko betrayed her, stole all their mother's affection by simply being born. At least Father pretended to like her. Too bad he just dumped her off here when she no longer had a use for him. Helping him commit genocide against the Earth Kingdom would've made some fun bonding moments.

What's taking them so long anyway? _Put the crown on my head!_ It'll make her the youngest, fifteen, and the first female Fire Lord ever. She blows a strand of her hair that's been dangling in front of her left eye. She should've hacked that one off too like all the other untrustworthy hairs. Maybe she doesn't look perfect right now. She can't tell. She destroyed her mirror after Mother wouldn't stop talking to her, from the other side of the reflection of course. She had the gall to not age for over half a decade and not even speak to her in person!

What little remains of the logical part of her brain screams at her, telling her that she's not well in the head. That was a hallucination, not her mother. All her servants, bodyguards, and teachers weren't trying to kill her.

Azula ignores that little voice in her head.

Just as the fools were about to put that crown on her head, she sees him. Him! There he is, returning at the most inopportune moment! He's been a traitor to her and their nation for how long? Weeks? He's been hiding somewhere with this glorious nation's most hated enemy, but he arrives to fight- No! He comes to betray her again, like everyone has done to her and like everyone will always do to her.

Azula stands up and faces him, grinning like a madwoman. She says one word to him. "Zuzu."

1

The baby reaches for the bright ball, but she can never grasp it. Why? Other balls come to her hands. That one doesn't. It makes her angry, but it makes her want that bright ball even more. It warms her, lets her feel alive. She stretches her arms out to seize the ball again. She fails again.

The tall person says words to her. Of course, Azula doesn't understand any of them, but the words seem harsh. She has a distant memory of those words once sounding nice, but not any longer. The being she will one day know as Mother doesn't say nice things to her. Instead, she moves the baby under the shade of a tree.

She decides not to cry. It never does much good anyway. The bright ball disappeared under the green stuff above her now.

The tall person and the short person sit by the water. Azula understands water. Once a day, she is put in water even though she doesn't like the feeling. The water feels bad. The bright ball feels good and warm even though she never reached it.

The two people throw something into the pond. Little fury things swim up and eat whatever the two of them toss into the water. Azula watches them until they run out of stuff to throw. She later learns it's called bread. While the tall person stays by the water, the short one walks over to her.

She doesn't understand what he's saying, but his tone is happy. He stresses one word over and over to her. She watches his lip movements and listens to that sound her makes. Why not copy it? It's how she learns many things after all.

"Z…"

He looks happier with that sounds, so he repeats that word over and over again. Perhaps he's broke? Maybe he'll be fixed by making that sound again.

"Zuzu!"

It's the first word she ever spoke.

2

Azula giggles. It amuses her to see so many metal men run around. They always stand still or walk behind her, but now they seem frantic. They bend away the fire from the stupid, ugly painting. fears their red armor and spiky helmets, but not Azula. No, she's a big girl who doesn't feel scared.

"Azula!"

The girl feels scared as her mother stands in front of the… What was the word? Tapestry! It's a tapestry. Mommy trembles. A tear falls down her face. _Why is Mommy sad? I bended fire!_

"What did you do, Azula?" Azula lowers her gaze. How come Mommy gets so angry at her and only her? She smiles at everyone else, well, except for Daddy.  
"I…" _Why am I in trouble?_ "I bended fire, like Daddy and Zuzu."  
"Tell me the truth. You're two. No one bends fire at two. It was rare for Zuko to bend fire at only four."  
"But I am tellin' the truth." She crosses her arms.  
"Did you hide the candles? Please tell me the fire you burned this with isn't still burning."  
"I burned it with my fire!"  
"You burned my only reminder of my family. Stop lying."  
"I am not lying. I am your family!"

She stomps her foot on the ground. The rug catches on fire where her foot made contact. Unlike before, pure joy, now she feels afraid. Will Mommy be angry about this too?

Instead of saying anything else, Mommy walks away in a hurry. The metal men, maybe they are called guards, bend that fire away too. She watches. They do it so easily. Why doesn't Mommy yell at them? They bend, but she doesn't mind. Why doesn't Mommy love her?

"A… Azula?"

She turns her head. Zuzu stands in the doorway, eyes wide. Zuzu burned something too when he first bended. It was part of Mommy's dress, a pretty and black one. Mommy was so happy when that happened even though the fire made her skin look a little red on her hand. She loves Zuzu.

"What did you do, Azula?" he asks, echoing their mother's words. Again, Azula lowers her gaze.  
"I bended fire."  
"Really!" She looks up, and he smiles. "You bent fire? Now, you're like me!"

 _But Mommy loves Zuzu but not me. Zuzu is not like me._

"No." She points to the tapestry. "I bended fire and burned that. Mommy was angry."  
"That was Mom's picture of her mom and dad."  
"I didn't wanna." She crosses her arms.  
"I didn't say that. Was it an accident?"  
"Yes, but I do better. I won't burn more things."  
"Good. Maybe we can practice together?"  
"Yes!"

Zuzu will help her. She never got to do big kid things with him before.

They hear a new set of footsteps. She turns and sees someone she only remembers seeing twice before besides their nightly, tense dinners. Mommy stands behind him. She looks angry.

"Daddy?" she asks. Zuzu takes three steps backwards.

"Azula, you bent fire."  
"Yes." She clenches her tiny fists. Will he be angry too?  
"Good job." He smirks. At this time in her life, it scared her. Eventually, she will learn to desire such approval.

3

Azula fires another blast of fire with every punch. She imagines a new Avatar, unlike that one who died generations ago, standing in front of her. Each blast burns off more of his face until he's nothing but a screaming skull. She would laugh at the sight, but she needs to focus. Her breathing is already… what was the word her teacher used? Impeccable. That's the word. Her breathing is impeccable.

"That's enough for today." Her teacher's words make the girl stop. She wipes the sweat from her brow and glances at the sun. It warms her aching limbs. As always, she pushes herself the very hardest to make Mommy proud. _Not good enough. I must be better. Maybe Mommy will like it more._

Her mother moves from the chair she and the teacher sit at. She rushes past Azula and coddles Zuzu, struggling for breath. That Dum Dum hasn't come close to mastering breathing, let alone firebending. She knows she should feel pride. Already, she is better than Zuzu, but that hasn't done anything for making Mommy like her. Why isn't she good enough now? No, that doesn't matter. She'll become the best. That way Mommy must love her. Who doesn't love the bestest of them all?

But… she is already better than Zuzu. He is nice to her, but Mommy doesn't like her. Even if she becomes the bestest ever, what if that doesn't work? _I need two plans._ Maybe, if Zuzu does bad things too, like burning tapestries, then maybe Mommy wouldn't mind the bad things Azula does. _But Zuzu doesn't do bad things. He is nice._

She scratches her head for a moment before smiling. Zuzu doesn't do bad things, but Azula does. Mommy only needs to think Zuzu did those. Maybe then she'll be nice and love her.

 _What does Mommy like?_ Mommy likes plays, the beach, Zuzu, and Turtle-Ducks. Azula can't destroy the beach, plus the beach is fun. There aren't any plays around, thank goodness. She doesn't want to hurt Zuzu. But…

She decides to do it at night. Night is dark, so most firebenders sleep. That means no one will see her, right? The girl waits until night. She refuses to let herself fall asleep and counts to six hundred before sneaking out of her room. She sneaks from corner to corner in the darkness. The guards in their red armor are on the lookout for people going inside the palace. They wouldn't expect someone to be sneaking into the palace's pond, right?

It turns out, she was right… or perhaps lucky. It doesn't matter. She made it. Standing by the wall, she knows that the pond will be in the open. She'll have to do this fast. After breathing in and out a few times, the girl sets her sight on one duckling. Unlike the others, that one sleeps away from her mother. The others all cuddle under the mother's wings.

Azula rushes forward. Some of the turtle-ducks wake up when she arrives, but not her target. She plucks it out of the water. It squawks and bites her hand. She lights her hand on fire while still grasping it. She keeps the blaze cold enough to make it a painful death for the creature. When it stops struggling, she drops it in the water and flees.

Blood drips down her pointer finger, but the elation of victory drowns any of the pain. Tomorrow, she will blame everything on Zuzu. Then, Mommy will forgive him because she loves him. Mommy will then forgive her since everything Azula had done before wasn't as bad a murder.

When she reaches her bedroom, she wipes the few trickles of blood on her nightgown. She falls asleep with ease. Uncle Iroh always said killing something made him feel sad. Now, she knows he's a coward. She doesn't feel bad at all, yet she's only three.

She falls asleep with a smile on her face.

When she wakes up, she puts on her normal clothes. Zuzu has servants who do it. So does Mommy. Mommy hasn't given Azula any servants though.

She sprints to the dining room. Mommy always eats dinner at sunrise, and Azula always wakes up with the sun.

"Mommy! Mommy!" she calls doing the best to sound anxious. She pushes open the dining room doors. She sees Mommy and Zuzu, as expected. She also sees two others. One is her father. He seems curious about something. The other is being held in Mommy's hands. It's a baby Turtle-Duck, the same one she killed.

"Azula." Mommy's voice sounds cold. "Why did you do this?" _Why does she know I did it?_  
"I did not." She crosses her arms.  
"I see the bite mark on your finger."  
Zuzu tugs on Mommy's sleeve. "Mom, maybe she didn't."

Using the temporary distraction, she comes up with a story. "I wanted to pet the Turtle-Ducks last night. They don't like me, so one bit me. I left, but I saw Zuzu. He sneezed, and it burnt one. I wanted to tell you before you thought it was on purpose." _She will believe that._  
"How could you kill an innocent creature, Azula? Why must you always lie?"

Mommy marches up to the girl and grabs her by the ear. As she gets pulled to a day full of yelling and spanking, she looks back at the two males in the room. Zuzu looks hurt, maybe fearful. Daddy… Daddy looks proud.

The next morning, Azula wakes up with a sore bottom and salty stains streaking down from her eyes. She also doesn't dress herself. Three servants come in and do it for her. Azula doesn't have any doubts over who sent it.

Azula learned a powerful lesson that day. She lost any chance of Mommy's love and lost Zuzu's trust, but she still won. Azula could always win. Yesterday, she won Daddy's approval.


	2. Chapter 2

4

Azula feels anger. She fires another blast of fire at a palace guard. Perhaps she should feel bad for the man. Daddy… No, Father. Father placed specific instruction that all her training partners cannot fire back, yet. All they can do is deflect. Maybe she would've felt bad last year, but Father taught her how sympathy only lets others attack her. She will be the best firebender ever, so she cannot have weaknesses.

This blast hits the man's armor. He says a new word under his breath, one that Azula places into her ever expanding diction of words to make Mother angry. She will beat that woman. She didn't start the battle, but she will win the war. Azula must always win the wars. Fire Lords never fail, and Father said she would make a good Fire Lord. Then, everyone will love her.

Her anger turns to rage. No one will love her. Only her tea-guzzling uncle and his warrior son seem to like their Fire Lord. Everyone else respects him, nothing more. If no one will love her, except Father, then everyone will respect her.

Why doesn't that thought appease her?

Her rage fuels the flames, rage and determination. Determination the one thing she and Zuzu have in common. She is determined to be the best bender ever and to become Fire Lord. Who cares if she's fifth in line for the throne? He's determined to take all of Mother's love. He succeeds n that every day. Azula will succeed too. Maybe, she could challenge her uncle and his son to an Agni Kai and win. Then, Azulon. That'd let Father be the Fire Lord. She'll have to get older and better first. When Father passes away at an old age, she'll challenge Zuzu to an Agni Kai and kill him.

She shakes her head. She'll burn him, not kill him. He… He should live to see how amazing she is. That's why. Nothing else.

 _Stupid emotions._ Emotions are bad. Father said so. Except for anger and rage. Those help fuel her bending.

She jabs another burst of flame at the guard. This time, she gasps. The man doesn't deflect this one. Instead, he stands there awestruck. The blast hits his head and he tumbles to the ground.

Azula looks around. Her instructor stands with his mouth agape. She looks at her hand again as if it became a new appendage.

She lights her hand aflame, though the fire doesn't burn her. It soothes her, like the sun. Unlike the sun, this flame is now a brilliant, beautiful blue.

It's too beautiful to hide from others. Everyone should see this. It's so… "Lovely," she mutters. Looking down at the guard with his armor still smoldering, she demands, "Tell me where Zuzu is! I wanna show him this."

5

Azula inspects the knife. "What are you doing with that?" Everything about the girl seems normal, except the knife she uses to carve her fruit. It's a throwing knife.

The girl doesn't move to acknowledge Azula's words. Instead, she sighs. "I'm taking off the skin." Azula shakes her head. She picks up another fruit from the ground and bites into it. Maybe this will get a reaction. It does, since the girl raises one of her eyebrows before shrugging.

"You're that politician's daughter." It's a statement, not a question. Azula likes to know who's who in her palace. Well, it'll be her palace one day.  
"Tragically."  
"Yet they gave you a throwing knife."  
The girl takes a bite of the fruit. Some of the juices fall onto her clothing before her dull companion wipes it off. "Why not?"

At this point, Azula realizes that the girl has spoken in nothing but a bored drawl. Perhaps this is all a waste of time, but there could be a benefit remaining.

"Do you throw it much?"

Instead of answering her, she girl stands up. With perfect form, she thrusts her hand outward. The knife flies straight an into one of the tree's fruits. Azula didn't know that the girl was aiming for a different fruit, but it looked like she knew exactly what she was doing.

"How much do you practice?"  
"Whenever I'm bored." Judging from her character, she feels boredom every day.  
"You're going to be my friend now."  
"Whatever." After retrieving the knife, she sits down and proceeds to carve more skin off the fruit.

Azula nods, happy to gain an ally. If she has that girl's accuracy along with her sheer power, then it will be one step closer to being the best firebender ever and the best Fire Lord the world has ever seen. It will be-

"Excuse me?"  
 _She speaks without prompt now? Why?_ "Go ahead." _Is she… blushing?_  
"Is your brother… nice?" This girl has a blush, no doubt about it.  
"Nice?"  
"Yeah, he's… he looks nice."

Azula holds back a laugh.

"Does your silence mean he's mean, like everyone else here?" The girl looks down.  
Azula sighs and looks at the sun. "He's nice." She shifts her gaze back to the girl while making a stern looking face. "But he's still a dum-dum. Maybe you could talk to him."  
"But, he's so old looking. Is he eight?"  
"Seven."  
"His name is Zuko, right? You're Azula, the one who bends blue fire?"  
"Yes."  
"I'm Mai."

6

"Who was that?" She didn't think Zuzu was paying that much attention. He seemed much more focused on that sand… sand mound? Perhaps it was supposed to be a palace or castle. That dum-dum has no artistic sense.  
"A new friend."  
"Like Mai?" His eyes shimmer with that word. After a moment of contemplation, she decides it's a shimmer of fear. Poor Zuzu's afraid of girls, herself included. _That's good._  
She nods. "Uh huh, this one's flexible and jumpy. I'm gonna be so good, no one could shoot me in an Agni Kai, even if I don't bend."  
"And she wants to be your friend?"  
"Of course."

Actually, Ty Lee, apparently from a family with a surname, seems to do this out of selfish reasons. She has a bunch of sisters, so being friends with a princess would differentiate her. All her actions scream "look at me" anyway. She'll be easy to control.

Zuzu crosses his arms. "Will that one be heading to the palace?"  
She raises her eyebrow. _Why would she not? I wouldn't befriend people who won't be around._ "Yes."  
"Oh."  
She puts her hands on her hips. "It's not my fault if I have more friends that you."

He smashes the sand mound with his fists. _Mother would've yelled at me if I did that. She didn't even notice her precious son doing it. Even if she did, Mother would coddle him._ She doesn't see regret in his eyes. _If it wasn't for Mother, maybe Zuzu would've had a small chance at being a warrior._

"It's not fair." He stands up. "How come you have so many friends?"  
It's Azula's turn to cross her arms. "I have two friends. That's not much."  
"More than me."

She shouldn't be so surprised. He either flounders in his training or gets coddled by Mother. Is he capable of doing those boy game? Probably not. She should've put two and two together. Her brother's isolated. Azula has broken free.

"Zuzu, how many kids have you ever talked to?"  
"Um…" He stares at the sand as if it has become the most interesting thing in the world.  
"Let me guess…" She talked to him. Mai… Has Mai? Maybe. It's hard to tell. "Two."  
He doesn't say anything, but his fist clench and he takes a quick breath of air. _I'm right, as expected._  
"Do you even know how to play Hot Rocks?"  
"No."

 _Of course, you wouldn't know. I made it up, just now._

"You heat up a rock like this one." She runs to the edge of the beach where there's a stone, probably sandstone. She uses her flames to make it hot, but not enough to make it explode. She found out how painful those can be. "Then, we throw it at each other." _I can let the heat flow through me. Can you, Zuzu?_

She tosses the rock at him. He caught it and gave a very feminine yelp. _Why am I behind him for the throne?_ He tosses it from one hand to another before chucking it back at her. She catches it and glances at the sun. From that angle…

She tosses it at Zuzu, but she lobs it at a high angle. Her training with Mai will reap some fun rewards. He looks up but can't see it. The rock is falling in his eyesight to the sun, a blind spot made of light. Of course, a warrior or anyone with common sense would move out of the way, yet Zuzu's too stubborn for that.

The rock hits his head, and he falls into the sand. _Would Mother believe a bird would've dropped a stone on his head? Probably not._ Did anyone see this? Mother and Father are down the beach sitting on the sand. The guards are back at the house, since it's safe here. No one else dares come close to part of the royal family, except Ty Lee, but that girl has already wandered off.

She walks up and lies down next to her dazed brother. She pokes his shoulder without a response. _He's unconscious._ She snuggles closer to her brother feeling the burning warmth of the sand on her back and the rhythmic breathing of her brother. _Maybe he's playing dead to make Mother upset, but it won't work. They'll think we're lounging around in the sand if they see my lying with Zuzu._

She feels the cool breeze drifting over the ocean carrying the faintest tinge of salt. The waters lap against the sand like a heartbeat. She clenches some of the sand and sprinkles it on Zuzu's forehead. She giggles and some falls into his mouth.

He opens his eyes and groans.

"You should've dodged, dum-dum."  
He rubs his forehead, brushing off some of the sand. "There's no honor in running away." _And now he's talking about honor?_  
"There's also no honor is being thunked by a rock. Firebenders break through flame, but our soldiers without bending must dodge."  
"But I'm a firebender."  
"A really bad one." She pokes his side. Oddly, he hasn't tried to get away from her yet. "Maybe you should act more like a soldier than a bender. Maybe try some swords?"  
"No son of Sozin or any firebender would use swords."  
"Which's why you should."

Zuzu stares at her, trying to read her expressions. He's trying to decide if she's insulting him or offering advice. _Who says I can't do both?_ She can read others easier than she can read that awful old poetry Mother likes so much. Zuzu couldn't tell if she was sad if she was crying, not that she ever would.

"Why are you still here, next to me?"  
"Don't you trust me, big brother?"

He cringes. "No."

 _Ouch._ "Fine. You don't have to, but I'll always be on your side when we're in battle. Well, unless we're in an Agni Kai. I'll just beat you quickly instead."  
"We haven't had a princess in battle for centuries, right?"  
"Yeah, but I will. You can be my armor bearer or something."  
His demeanor darkens. _Ug, that sounds like Ty Lee and those auroras._ "I don't think I'll ever get to a battlefield. I'd just get in the way."  
"Which's why you should be my helper. That way, you'd have a purpose."

They lie there on the beach until sunset. Neither wanted to leave, since both knew what'd happen. They'd revert to their normal ways. They'd fight for their parent's attention. Azula would scheme.

Both were right. They didn't have a quiet moment for the rest of the trip. When they got home, they'd either avoid the other of fight. Azula would come out on top. She had to. Only perfection can reach the throne, and she'll prove she's perfection incarnate.

However, she didn't lie, not when making that promise. Even though their daily lives are like a battle against the other, on the real battlefield, she'd be there for her brother. No matter how much she dislikes the dum-dum, she knows it's the duty of a royal to protect the weaker members of the family. But, that'll happen years from now, maybe a decade. The Fire Lord will probably be her tea-loving uncle by then.

Even Azula with all her cunning could never predict that the battlefield will come so soon. It'll come charging towards Zuzu from the most unexpected source.


	3. Chapter 3

7

Azula sits at the desk as the teacher tries to teach the class. The girl tilts her head. On second thought, that woman is teaching the class but not the princess. She learned these things on her own by staring at Father's maps. Who wouldn't? Tragically, this is also the only class that is remotely interesting.

Other firebending children go to military school or, at worst, a normal school. Alas, Azula has the double-edged sword called royalty. A fire nation princess must know the dullest of things. How does one brew tea? How to sit perfectly still while the men talk? Raising childing? To everyone else, this may be interesting, but Azula knows her destiny is far grander than being a Fire Lady or a princess of the court. She WILL be Fire Lord. Fire Lords don't need to know the steps of brewing tea. That's for her uncle and cousin.

While keeping her eyes on the teacher, she studies her interesting classmates from her peripheral vision. Mai acts like the perfect lady. Her parents expect nothing less. _At least it gives me control over her. What noble family would want their daughter to not associate with the only princess of the Fire Nation? What bored daughter of a noble family wouldn't want to have exciting times with a firebending prodigy? And be closer to Zuzu. Ew. What does she see in him?_

On the other hand, Ty Lee bounces her leg up and down even as she sits. She looks almost as bored as Azula currently feels. _Is she even capable of being still? She wouldn't make a good infiltrator, but she could be our distraction. That Chi blocking will be handy as well. Still, does she feel out of place? Like me? Every girl here is a noble, but I am the princess while Ty Lee is technically a commoner. A commoner from a rich family, but a peasant nonetheless. When I become Fire Lord, I will elevate her family to nobility._

Azula nods. _Is it unnecessarily nice? I believe so, but I will guarantee the loyalty of a family of Chi blockers. Why hasn't any Fire Lord possessed the intelligence to do that yet? Oh well, their loss will become my gain._

She waits diligently until class is over. Patience is a virtue of earthbenders, but even those savages can occasionally have a correct idea. They leave for lunch, which is another class. Here they learn to eat properly which is something Azula knows how to do. _Mother made sure of that._

Azula and her two followers sit away from the other girls and eat their meals. Their etiquette instructor occasionally walks by, but they are otherwise left alone. Ty Lee rambles about a cute boy she saw on the street. _On the street? Ew. Also, cute boy? Ew._

Her ears perk up. Always listening, she hears a very important word. _Ozai._ And, it's just _Ozai_ , not the proper _Prince Ozai._ She focuses on that voice, and its conversation. It looks like two girls to their left. _Aren't those the daughters of Uncle's… something. Is it Captains or Majors? Either way, their fathers are out on that overly long campaign. I would have won by now._

"And why isn't he in the battlefields? I thought he was a powerful bender, like General Iroh?" _It's Crown Prince Iroh to you, stupid noble girl._  
"Mom said they need a royal in court in case the general and Prince Lu Ten die in combat." _You dare insult Father?_  
"That doesn't seem honorable for Ozai." _You no good-_  
"It isn't."

"Azula?" Ty Lee sounds worried. "Your hands are on fire a little bit."

 _I should have more control than that._ Azula ends her blue flames. "Mai, Ty Lee."  
"Yeah?"  
Mai simply nods.  
"We have a mission to defend our nation's honor." She pauses for a moment before smirking. "I know exactly what we're going to do."

Three hours later, Azula watches those two girls rush into a washroom. Ty Lee accidentally spilled some of her paint on their dresses. How unfortunate. Then, a candle happened to be knocked over. Who could possibly have such precision? Since none of the teachers can bend, a great deal of screaming and panic erupted in the room. It provided ample time for Azula to slip away from watching eyes. She down the halls to the washroom door. If the girls were intelligent, then they may have heard the ruckus, but they wouldn't be at the receiving end of Azula's wrath if they were intelligent.

 _And this is why I train in combat beyond firebending._

She opens the door as the girls grumble, cleaning the pigment from their dresses. _Oblivious, as expected._ Firebending would be preferable, but blue fire would be a giveaway. Instead, she uses her foot. _And Mother complains how I always wear pants._ With the utmost precision and flexibility, thanks to lessons from Mai and Ty Lee, she kicked the back of one girl's head. As she crumples, she kicks the other one as well. _You can't do that in a skirt, Mother. You also wanted me to wear dainty shoes, not these wonderful boots Father gave me._

Both girls seem semi-conscious. Azula takes out her brooch. _And people wonder why I chose to have a sharp Royal Brooch._

One at a time, she gathers the girl's hair in her hand, lift it up, and fells the hair in a decisive swipe. _Ha! You will never recover from losing your hair! It may grow back, but your honor shall be gone! No noble lady would have hair like a boy! Now, wallow in your upcoming misery and shame!_

Azula sneaks back to the class just as the flames are put out. No one noticed her absence. _Victory tastes sweet. No one may insult Father._

As planned, word spread quickly due to some strategically placed rumors. No one may insult Prince Ozai of the Fire Nation.

8

Four princes and princesses eat in a strangling silence. Each eyes their companions with mistrust. The tension seems to be destroying everyone's appetites, even Fathers.

Azula takes another bite of her meal, though it's not nearly spicy enough for her tastes. Why let good food go to waste? Why not enjoy the moment? This must be like the battlefields. She imagines herself standing at the walls of Ba Sing Se at the break of dawn. Her troops and the enemy's glare at the other, waiting for one to make the strike to start the battle for the Earth Kingdom's mighty, walled capital.

Instead of those dirty barbarians and patriots dressed in the finest armor, there's Mother and her son facing Father and herself. They even sit at opposite sides of the table. _I know we're supposed to do things for the image, but this does seem slightly… ridiculous? We haven't shared a meal as a family for months. Always an excuse by somebody not to eat together. Too bad we don't throw flames at each other. Agni Kais are made for these situations. Have your duel of honor and let the winner be right. Then, suck up your pride and accept the consequences._

Poor Zuzu tries to melt into his chair. _He'd make the worst of Fire Lords, especially during wartime. If he can't handle family drama, how could he handle the lives of our people? Stupid Mother. You twisted and pampered him until I'm manlier than him. And I'm not manly, at all. I'm a ferocious princess._

She realizes everyone's eyes are on her. _I was smiling, wasn't I? Okay, time to make that seem intentional._

"I was reading about different types of warfare today." She keeps her voice conversational, casual. It seems more out of place for this diner than a waterbender inside a volcano. _Huh, would a waterbender die faster than a firebender? What about earthbenders since the volcano is part earth?  
_ "Azula." Is it possible for Mother to say her name without sounding so critical? "What kind of classes are you taking at the Girl's Academy? When I was there, they'd never teach su-"  
"They don't." The timing of her interruption was perfect, as intended. This way, Zuzu could still follow the conversation. "I taught myself." She puffs out her chest.  
"Good job." Father's voice is cold, but the tone, unlike the words, were intended for Mother. His glare seems too cold for such a powerful firebender.

Zuzu slinks further into his chair.

"I was trying to apply what I learned to Uncle's campaign in Ba Sing Se. The barbarians seem to be using a hybrid between conventional and attritional warfare." _Attritional is a big word. Zuzu wouldn't know that one, would he?_ "While it's purely defensive, they rely on their tested methods of combat. Mostly reigning down stones and dirt on our soldier's heads from those walls." One day, she'll see for herself if the walls are higher than some mountains as the legends and soldier's tales say. "That would make it conventional warfare, but their goals lines up with a war of attrition. They aren't going for a decisive victory. They want to wear down Uncle and his soldiers until they give up."  
"Uncle wouldn't give up." _Zuzu finally speaks._  
Azula shrugs. "He would if he ran out of tea. Speaking about our _glorious_ Crown-Prince…" _Was that too much sarcasm?_ "Uncle seems to be using conventional war for an attritional objective while also utilizing blockade warfare."  
"Correct." Father nods in approval. Mother sits still, like a prim and proper noble. Ug.  
"It's stupid."

Her bold statement caused everyone to look at her. Father raised his eyebrows. Mother glared daggers at her. Zuzu acted as if she just insulted his hero. _Well, I did just insult his hero._

 _Now, it's time to defend my statement._ "The city has the farmlands between the outer and inner walls. It should be self-sustaining until the outer walls are breached. It's more as if Uncle is blockading the world from Ba Sing Se, not Ba Sing Se from the world." She straightens her posture. "But, we already know this. That means the enemy is not desperate yet, thus conventional warfare. Eventually, Uncle and his forces will breach the outer wall. The enemy will then become desperate and gain two advantages, only one I believe Uncle anticipates."

Father appears amused. Mother seems angry at her daughter for insulting Uncle and for speaking about things a girl her age couldn't possibly understand. _Yet, I understand anyway._ Zuzu looks like he's paying attention to her, though he's unhappy with her critiques.

"They'll be fighting inside the walls. Home advantage, more so than what Uncle has been experiences. Also, the population won't be happy with our presence. Uncle doesn't have the will to use violent population control. The only way to not get crushed by a falling boulder is to either dodge or smash. We can't retreat, so he can't dodge. He doesn't have to will to smash the people."

 _In other words, Uncle is too nice to be a competent Fire Lord._

"Then, we have the problem Uncle won't expect. The Earth Kingdom is known for doing the same thing, patience and consistency. All that stuff. He'll expect them to use conventional war." She shakes her head. "Mother, if Water Tribe barbarians raided the palace and would possibly kill Zuzu, would you use honorable warfare or do anything possible to protect him?"

Mother's eyes opened a little. _She expected me to not involve her in my analysis._ "A mother would do anything to protect her son."

Azula forces herself not to wince. _A mother would do anything to protect her CHILDREN._ "The barbarians will do the same. Urban guerilla warfare. It's be nasty, too nasty for Uncle or any of our commanders." She shakes her head. "Maybe Zhao. Definitely me or Father. When we need to push just month longer to conquer the city, Uncle will leave. After all, Lu Ten fights on the front lines."

Mother stands up and leaves without a word. Zuzu looks between mommy dearest and the rest of his family. Then, he follows her out of the room.

"Interesting assessment, Azula." Father takes a bite of his food. "Might I suggest another scroll to read?"  
"Of course."  
"It is one of my favorites. In my personal library, read the scroll named _Lighting, Infiltration Tactics_. You made find the ideology appealing as someone who looks beyond conventional warfare."

9

Mother coddles Zuzu after his embarrassment. _Should've brought your swords, brother. Father never would take us to the Fire Lord in his throne room without showing us off. Well, showing me off. You just fell on your butt._

"Ursa, Zuko and Azula, you are dismissed." The old man's voice still carries some power. He used to be the greatest firebender in the nation before old age took its hold. Azula does her proper bow and leaves Father behind. _Too bad I'm not a few years older, then I could challenge you to an Agni Kai, maybe even kill you. I always thought you were stronger than this, but you're just an old, frail man. A man who never bothering seeing me, ever. The wall of flames surrounding his throne aren't a display of power when one never has the courage to step outside of them._

Zuzu falls behind Mother, still sulking after his embarrassment. Mother wouldn't be able to hear anything she whispers to him. Changing her plans around slightly, she adds another member to her infiltration party.

Azula takes his hand. "Zuzu, follow me," she whispers. She drags him around a corner to a curtain. From what she saw during her time in the throne room, her first time ever, she decided that this would be the best spot for hearing what was meant to be a private conversation. _Information is power._

Zuzu protests a little, but he quiets down when they poke their heads between the rich, lavender draperies. Father planned something, something huge. Lu Ten died _as I predicted_ and Iroh gave up after breaching the outer wall and experiencing urban guerilla warfare _as I predicted_. Now, their Crown Prince is technically a deserter and without an heir. _How come I'm the only one who seems to know exactly what's going on? Besides Father of course._

"You would not put on that performance without purpose. Ozai, what do you want?" _Well, he's to the point at least._  
"Lu Ten has fallen nobly in battle, and my brother has no more heirs nor a wife to sire more. With my brother's retreat and desertion following the death of my nephew, no one knows if or when he shall return. However, I am here, Father, and my children are alive. Let your humble servant ensure your bloodline will continue on the throne." He bows before the old man.

 _In one day, will Father pass both Lu Ten and Uncle for his place on the throne?_

"Fool!" _Father miscalculated._ The flames around the throne rise to the ceiling from the old man's fury. She holds Zuzu's hand. If not, he'd flee in fear.

"You dare wish to punish Iroh further? He lost his son! My son has suffered enough, but your suffering has just begun for your arrogance."

Zuzu breaks free of her grasp and flees. If it wasn't for the fiery inferno blazing around the Fire Lord, they would've heard him. _Next time, only allow Mai and Ty Lee for infiltration operations. They'd keep their heads on straight._

"Father, I only wish what is best for the Fire Nation."  
"No, you wish only for power and do not understand the feeling of loss. Only you have not experienced the battlefield. Only you still have your family in the land of the living. In your arrogance and pride, you could not see the pains of others. Now, you will know the heartache of sacrifice. Iroh lost his son. You will lose yours, by your own hand."

 _If you knew anything about your son, Fire Lord, you'd know he has no love for the boy. Still, I did not expect you to ask something so impossible for any Fire Nation prince to accept._

"I accept your punishment." _What!_ "It will be done tonight."  
"Go."

Father leaves. Azula stands motionless, trying to process a scenario that she never imagined.

 _Zuzu is going to die? Of course, he'd make a horrible general and a worse Lire Lord, but…_

She slinks into the shadows. No one can know that SHE knows. _Information is power and in this… battle… I have only two weapons. Information and manipulation._

She sits against the walls and buries her head between her legs. _Father has the physical and legal power. He has the backing of the Fire Lord, so doing anything to stop this would be treason. I'm not old enough to challenge him or the old man to an Agni Kai, nor would I survive such a suicidal tactic._

She clenches her fists. _Who's the enemy? The main combatant on the enemy side is Father. Sorry, Father for my temporary misalignment of goals. The leader is the Fire Lord, thus the entire Fire Nation would be on the opposing side. That includes all the palace guards. Anyone who aligns to me would do so out of personal selfishness or loyalty. It's me versus everyone else._

She suppresses the urge to scream in rage. _I cannot switch sides. I made a promise._ "I'll always be on your side when we're in battle," she whispers to herself as if to reaffirm her commitment. _Mai and Ty Lee would follow, but Mai's family is on some boring vacation. Ty Lee went to watch some circus in a miserable port town with her family. Fate has aligned with the Fire Lord. Who do I have?_

 _I have Zuzu, but he's the problem, not an ally. Too bad he never bothered making friends with anyone. Uncle and Lu Ten would take his side, but they're too busy abandoning their nation or being dead. That means there's no one else… Mother. No, I am not involving her. I'll save Zuzu myself. All I have is information and manipulation._

She sneaks away to the one place Zuzu would go at a time like this. Azula would flee for the docks to secure passage to the barbarian lands or hide among her friends. Zuzu would… be Zuzu.

The princess enters his bedroom as he sits in bed, covers up to his chin. _Beds are flammable, Dum Dum._

He looks scared. He should be due to his imminent and approaching death, but her brother doesn't know that yet. He's just being a scared little boy.

 _I might as well be direct._ She sits on the side of his bed and stares at him. "Father's going to kill you."  
"What?" He backs away from her. _Oh, right. I'm Father's beloved child just as he's Mother's. I ALWAYS lie. Ug._  
"He'll sacrifice you. The Fire Lord wants him to experience the supposed pain of losing his son."  
He shakes his head. "Dad would never do that." _Denial? At a time like this?_  
"Father doesn't love you. He doesn't like you. Maybe some Earth peasants would." _Zuzu's really good at being a lovable idiot. Maybe some peasants would take pity on some lost Fire Nation noble. Then again, Zuzu would somehow tell them he's a prince and get killed._

"Run away?"  
She shrugs. "Mopping the decks often gets free passage on merchant ships."

His eyes move to the doorway. She sees the recognition on his face. _I thought Father said he'd do it tonight. Salvage the situation, Azula. Maybe I could act like I was trying to kill him?_

"Azula." _Fate must be on Father's side._ "What are you doing here?"  
 _I'm saving your son, Mother._ "Talking."  
"Come with me." The tone and the tight grip on her arm don't allow for protests.

As she drags Azula out of the room, she hears Zuzu muttering, "Azula always lies."

That HURT. She doesn't struggle at all as she's practically dragged through the halls. _I'm the only person in the bloody world that's trying to save Zuzu, but you've entrenched your ideas so far into his head that he refuses to believe me. You aren't good for him, Mother. You aren't good for anybody. Father's going to kill him, but you're the one who made him weak enough to kill. I wish you were gone. I wish you were dead._

Her eyes light up. _Dead. Gone._ She sees a new opportunity. It'd kill two birds… four birds with one stone. Father would be so proud if she could ever tell him. Too bad she can't and won't.

They stop in Mother's chambers. She stopped sleeping with father two years ago. _Also, ew._

"What were you doing, Azula?" _And she thinks I'm the baddy here.  
_ "You once said you'd do anything if barbarians wanted to kill Zuzu."  
Her eyes narrow. For once, Mother looks dangerous. _Maybe I inherited a few things from her, besides beauty, after all._ "Tell me the truth." Her grip on the girl's shoulder becomes painful. Maybe, it'll leave a bruise.  
"Father's going to kill Zuzu tonight because the Fire Lord asked him to."  
 _She doesn't believe me._ "Tell me one reason why I should believe you."  
"Four. Zuzu won't die. The Fire Lord will die. Father will get the throne, and you will be gone forever."  
Her shoulders slouch. _I don't always lie. I'm occasionally nice. More importantly, sometimes the truth hurts more than the lie._

"You have a plan, don't you?"  
"Yeah." Azula smirks.

Later that night, the palace erupts into chaos. Azula stands watch in the shadows outside Zuzu's door. He sleeps, blissfully unaware of the subterfuge and murder that just occurred. No matter what happens, she will not let anyone into his room tonight. _Well, except that one._ A figure gracefully approaches his bedroom. Unaware of the hidden prodigy, Mother rushes into his room. She shakes him gently.

"Wha? Mother?" He rubs his eyes. None of the guards are aware of the woman in his room. Father _happened_ to ensure no one was around his son's bedroom tonight. _Too late, Father. We spilt blood before you could._

"Zuko, please, my love, listen to me. Everything I've done, I've done to protect you." She wraps his in a tight embrace. _She loves you, brother. Now, she'll never see you again._ "Remember this, Zuko. No matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are."

Before he could say anything in reply, she leaves. To where, Azula doesn't know. All she knows is Mother will never return. She'll always live with blood on her hands instead of her son.

Azula smiles, a real one.

 _I saved you, Zuzu._


	4. Chapter 4

10

Azula stares at the smoldering corpse. Her offspring fuss around her body, fearful at their mother's sudden lack of response. The girl knows Mother would've yelled at her, called her a monster. Mother isn't here anymore. Ty Lee and Mai don't criticize her. Father would praise her for having the guts to take a life. _He killed every man who faced him in an Agni Kai, all twelve of them._ Zuzu... What would her brother do?

As if Agni wanted to answer her question, Zuzu suddenly sat beside her. Azula squints, since Zuzu's head lines up with the setting red sun, Agni's presence in their world. She notices her heartrate increases. _Why?_ The realization dawns on her. _Mother saw me as a monster after I killed that baby turtle-duck. Now, Zuzu sees this._

"Why'd you do it, Azula?" He sounds calm for the situation, far too calm than what she'd expect.  
She shifts on the cold earth beneath her. "I wanted to see if they'll make it." She points to the seven turtle-ducklings.  
"You know they're too young to live without their mother." There's pain in his voice. She always hears it whenever he speaks about Mother.  
"What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger."

She rubs her shoulder. Father had increased Azula's training to more intense levels ever since his ascension to the throne. School drags by during the day. Firebending training comes at evening. She falls asleep every night reading scrolls about strategy and the human mind. Every morning, she practices her aim and agility. _It hasn't killed me yet, and there were so many chances during the firebending. I'm not dead, just stronger._

Zuzu picks up the dead turtle-duck mother from the pond and places it at Azula feet. "What are you doing?" she hisses.  
"We're Fire Nation. We don't let corpses rot or throw them to sea like the Water Tribe or burry them like the Earth Kingdom. This animal was Fire Nation."

She tilts her head. _You always had a fondness for animals. Maybe you would've fit better as the son of a farmer._ Once again, Azula burns the animal, but this time she doesn't stop until even the bones turned to ash.

His shoulders slouch. "I miss her too."  
"I don't. There's a reason why no one talks about her. A good Fire Lord would never let personal loss cloud her judgment."

She clenches her fists. The remaining turtle-ducklings won't stop fussing. They continuously call out their high-pitched squeaks for a mother that will never come back to them. Their mother abandoned them. She wasn't strong enough to stay. She never loved most of them anyway. She gave all her love to just one child. She…

Azula shakes her head. _I DON'T MISS, MOTHER!_

Her palms open to make blue flame. It's time to end the noise.

He places his hand on her shoulder. "Azula, let me take care of them."  
She douses her flames. "Fine."  
"I have one question."  
"Fire away."  
"Do you feel bad for killing?"  
"Not at all." She crosses her arms. "I'm a monster after all."  
"Remember this, Azula. No matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are." His words echo Mother's final words to her beloved son.  
"I haven't forgotten who I am."  
"You're my sister."

He stands up and walks away.

Azula never did tell him, but she kept track of Zuzu and his attempt at saving seven hopeless, motherless lives. All year, she checked… hoped… to find them dead. They never died. In one year's time, they all grew up. It was just in time for Zuzu to leave them too. Like Mother, it wasn't by choice.

11

Azula smiles in utter glee as Zuzu screams in agony. In front of nearly two-hundred generals and nobles, Father burns off part of his son's face.

 _Zuzu is going to live!_

He didn't see any of this coming either. Unlike last time, there wasn't anything Azula could do. Uncle, who finally returned from his desertion almost a year ago, let her buffoon of her older brother into a war meeting. _I been attending them for over a year, but I've always been smart enough to not speak a word._ Her brother, on the other hand, almost immediately protested a general's strategy. To make it worse, he protested due to morality and not strategy.

 _Of course, the strategy was idiotic. Send a battalion of new recruits as a distraction to get killed? We already fully integrated women into our military because of a shortage of manpower. A war that lasts over a hundred years tends to whittle down a population, even to the winning side. Throwing away new blood instead of keeping them alive long enough to be veterans… Old men like to use old strategies._

Due to her brother's blatant lack of disrespect, he was challenged to an Agni Kai which he accepted without hesitation. _Oh brother with your newfound testosterone, you turn thirteen, so you accept the first honor duel that you're able to legally accept. You thought you'd fight against an old man._

He screams again.

 _That war meeting, like all war meetings, took place in Father's throne room. He would be the one to duel you._

"Prince Zuko." Father's voice seemed to calm and collected compared to the convulsion and shrieks of her brother. "You are banished from the Fire Nation from this day forward. Leave tomorrow or be executed. If you wish to return, you must capture the Avatar and bring him to me. Go."

Uncle rushes onto the dueling grounds faster than she ever seen the man move. He carries her brother away. _At least my brother won't be alone._

 _When Zuzu saw that our father was the one he'd have to duel, he refused to fight. He fell on his knees and begged for mercy. It probably saved his life. If he fought, Father would kill him, but it would be far too aggressive to kill a begging child. I should've advised him to do that, but it looks like his idiocy pays off occasionally._

Azula leaves the crowd behind and walks back to her quarters. _Father wants Zuzu dead. There's no way he could leave our nation by himself or with our tea-guzzling Uncle carrying him out._ After she closes the door, she lets out a painful sigh. _At least I'll be able to help him now._

He needs to get out of her nation and to travel the world. That means he'll need a boat, and since her brother has no navel experience, he'll need a small crew. _Of course, Father would ensure the crew would have someone who would "accidentally" burn my brother to death during some sparring match._ Regardless of his reasons, when the Fire Lord wanted someone dead, that person ended up dead. Right now, that person is her wounded brother.

 _Since I'd rather not have Father find out about my involvement…_ Azula waits patiently in her room. Today is Tuesday after all, a single blessing on what may be the worst day of her life.

Mai was the first one to arrive, prompt like any well-trained lady. Ty Lee was late as always. Since Mai seemed broody enough to kill someone and Ty Lee wouldn't stop crying, Azula assumed she didn't have to explain how her brother won't be seeing them any time soon.

"Have you finished your crying yet, Ty Lee?" Azula glances at the door. Ever since starting these weekly get-togethers, she convinced the guards not to listen in. All the Royal Guards are still men. The young lady simply ensured her first meeting with her fellow females would've made any man very… uncomfortable to overhear. It worked. _The simplest plans are often the most effective._  
"No." The girl continues to cry.  
"Too bad. We have work to do. Mai, are you even listening?"  
The girl blinks. Her eyes focus on the princess. "Sorry."

Normally, that lack of respect would've angered Azula. She'll give the girl a free pass this time. Her pre-arranged marriage to Zuzu will be called off by the end of the week. _And that one would've been an instance where the couple actually liked each other._ It would've made her sixteenth birthday more interesting to share it with a recently married sister-in-law. _Oh well, it could happen anyway. Who knows what'll happen in five years between now and then?_ Also, marriage… Ew.

"Mai, your parents have enough political connections. Find as many soldiers as you can who are loyal to Uncle Iroh. I want them with navel experience on a small vessel. About thirty. Be sure to have a good captain, cook, engineer, and several firebenders. Oh, try to have at least a few women in there too. I wouldn't want a whole bunch of men to carelessly get themselves killed."

Even Mai couldn't hide the look of surprise on her face. Ty Lee stopped crying.

"As for you." She points to her acrobatic friend. "You parents work on the docks with their merchant trading. Find a ship that no one will miss. Be sure it'll be well-stocked." She takes a pouch of gold coins and drops in in the girl's hands. In any situation other than this one, she'd never trust Ty Lee with half that much. "Maybe get some Komodo-Rhinos too. I want both of you done and to report everything back to me before morning. Go!"

Without a word, they leave her bedroom.

Azula walks to her dresser and pulls out a small chest. _Ty Lee always wondered why I horded my allowance away instead of wasting it on momentary pleasures._ She looks at the currency. _Even if it's Fire Nation, our colonies would accept it. I think they'd be more lenient with the banishment rules. Maybe he could trade the rest for Earth Kingdom coins._

Until the sun sets, Azula meditates. She'd explode in frustration if she didn't. It's like being in a cage. She has no opportunity to do anything herself. Father can't ever find out how she's ensuring her brother's survival, but relying on others to do that work is hard even if they're her two most loyal assistants.

Ty Lee arrives not long after the sun set. The girl looked exhausted and not a coin was left in the bag. Even in the candlelight, Azula sees a smile on Ty Lee's face when she hands her a piece of paper.

"They should have enough supplies to last them until next month," the girl whispers. Her brow scrunches. "That's the name of the boat, the list of stuff I bought, you know… But, um, why are you doing this?"  
"You'd prefer to see my brother dead?"  
"No!" She shakes her head faster than what's healthy for most people. "It's great and amazing, but you always wanted the throne. Now, you're the only option left so… Why?"  
"The Avatar hasn't been seen since Avatar Roku died. The next incarnation probably died in the Avatar State during the Air Nomad genocide. Zuzu's not coming back until I rescind that banishment after I become Fire Lord." _She'll buy that._  
"Okay!" Her shoulders slouch. "I'm tired though and my parents might finally notice I'm missing. If you see him, tell Zuko I wish him good luck. Also, um…"  
"Spit it out."  
"I think you'll make a great Fire Lord."

Ty Lee leaves the room. _She was going to say something different. What? It's Ty Lee, probably something incidental._

The moon rises in the sky and starts to make its descent when Mai slinks into her bedroom. If Ty Lee was exhausted, then Mai must be moments away from collapsing.

"It took a while. They'll be looking for Prince Iroh and Zuko at the docks tomorrow morning." Mai hands her a piece of paper with thirty names on it, in alphabetical order. "Thank Agni my parents never found out what I was doing."  
"Get some sleep."

Mai turns around, but Azula takes her by the wrist.

"Use my bed."  
"But-"  
"I won't be sleeping tonight. Tell your parents you spent all night ensuring you had the favor of the future Fire Lord."  
She raises an eyebrow. "I was ensuring your favor."  
"Precisely."  
"Thanks for doing all of this, Azula. Was… was the Agni Kai as bad as I heard?"  
"Probably."

Azula picks up the bag of coins, small enough to be hidden from the guard but large enough to fund Zuzu's expedition for a while. She leaves Mai behind.

She takes the back passageways of the palace to the infirmary. It wasn't hard to find Zuzu. He's the only one in there.

Azula approaches him. The room has only one lamp as a dim light, but she sees the bandages wrapping the left side of his face. _I wonder if he'll be blind in that eye._ He sleeps, though it looks anything but restless.

"Have you come to gloat, my niece?" Uncle slouches in a chair opposite of the bed. Azula forces herself not to shake her head. _I should've realized he was the reason Ty Lee purchased so much tea in the supplies. He could've acquired all this himself, but someone had to watch over Zuzu. Maybe I should've told Mai to do that. Then, Uncle could've gone through this hassle himself._  
Instead of arguing, she hands her uncle the bag of coins and her two lists. "Here."  
"What is this?" He squints, trying to read the symbols without adequate lighting.  
She shrugs. "There's a small ship, some of your former soldiers with seafaring experience, supplies, and a bag of money. The crew will meet you at the dock tomorrow morning."  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"Despite popular opinion, I don't agree with the Fire Lord on every decision." She glances at Zuzu. "Ty Lee and Mai wish the dum-dum good luck. He'll be broodier than normal and have more angst than anyone should experience. I wouldn't like that. Goodbye, Uncle."

Azula takes one more look at her brother and memorizes the sight. She sears it into her memory. Will she even recognize him next time they meet?

The princess leaves the infirmary and slips back into her room. The first rays of sunlight rise as she closes her door. Mai sleeps in her bed, so she sleeps in a chair.

When they wake up, Zuzu was on the open seas.

12

Azula didn't bother to waive goodbye as the ship sailed away. Ty Lee would've been crying, but the airhead joined the circus. That's… that's for runaways and inconsequential people. Ty Lee could've been so much more if she stayed. Instead, her talents will be used to entertain the peasants of the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation like some uninteresting vagabond.

The princess clenches her fists. _Of course, Father would "gift" Mai's parents with the governorship of a colony. Her parents jumped at the opportunity and were gone by the end of the week._ She wonders if Mai stands on the stern and stares back. The distance is already too great. She can't see her anymore.

 _I don't feel lonely. I don't FEEL._

She sits in a palanquin. No princess could dream about walking like a normal human being… or a warrior. On either side, she and her bearers are flanked by her royal guards. The citizens back away from the procession as Azula peeks outside. Children stop playing. Mothers gather their toddlers close by. Men step between their families and her.

Only the footsteps of her procession break the silence.

It's not that she misses Ty Lee's eternally positive attitude or Mai's steadfast dedication. She doesn't miss bickering with Zuzu and annoying him in the most childish manners. She doesn't long for her sparring matches against her two friends nor plotting various ways to take the throne from Zuzu without killing him. She doesn't miss Mother. Not at all.

After arriving at the palace, she rushes to the training grounds. Everything burns that can be. The grass, the targets, anything. She throws fire at it all. _I am not lonely._ She focuses on a metal pole. With a continuous whirlwind of blue flame, she watches the gray metal become red with heat. _I am not lonely!_ The pole tilts to the left as the heat destroys the foundation. _I FEEL NOTHING!_

The blue flame in her hands become something else entirely. It's still blue, but it cackles and arches. Surprised, she stops bending.

Her insides feel as though they were torn apart and sewn back together. _That was power. That was…_ Recalling what she read in ancient, royal's only scrolls, she swings her arms in a circular motion and embraces the feeling of… _Nothingness._

Electricity dances around her fingertips as Azula's mind and body tremble from the power. She points at the pole. The lightning soars through the air and strike the pole. A roll of thunder follows in its wake.

Feeling exhausted, Azula sits down on the scorched grass. She holds the position for a moment before lying down. The sun beams down on her, and it seems to be warming her. _I feel so cold, so empty._

She doesn't know how long she lies there. Minutes? Hours? Either way, it ends when a figure steps between her and the sun.

"Azula, get up."  
"Yes, Father." She stands though her legs wobble.  
"You generated lightning." _He doesn't sound impressed._ "It is time for you to improve. You'd die on the battlefield because this helplessness."  
She represses a wince. "Yes, Father."

Up until today, a Crown Prince over three hundred years ago was the youngest to generate lightning. He was twenty. Azula is twelve.

 _At least Zuzu would've been impressed._ She readies into her combat forms, ignoring the pain and her headache. _It's too bad perfection won't allow for praise or rest. Such is the life of a future Fire Lord. All she needs to do is try harder, think cannier, and never show weakness. Then, I will get Father's approval forever._


	5. Chapter 5

13

Azula feels sore in so many places. She never thought she could feel such aching pain everywhere. She wraps herself with a robe as she steps out from the tub. _I don't feel dirty. It's just because I'm sore._ Today was the most taxing training session she had with Father yet. It was alone, secluded. Not even the guards could witness what he decided to teach her today.

He called it a birthday present. It's the first present he ever gave her. Other nobles gave her gifts, trinkets and jewelry. They're piled in the corner of her room, all but a few unopened. None were as amazing as Zuzu's knife. Uncle gave her a doll, but she always was fascinated by the craftmanship of the barbarian's weapon.

 _He said I'm a woman now._

She stares in the mirror. It's not something she would do often. Her servants prettied her as fitting for a princess. Rubbing her hand down her pristine jawline, she wonders if this is why men… look at her differently now. All of them do. ALL.

 _Would Uncle give me a stare like them?_ Tales of his… exploits and even more numerous attempted exploits still echo in the palace halls even two years after his departure with Zuzu. _Zuzu… You'd just see your sister, wouldn't you? I could've used one male underling I could count on. You'd do stupid things act like a blubbering savage, but you were an honest dum dum._

She focuses back on the mirror.

Stumbling backwards, she shoots flames at HER out of pure reflex. _She shouldn't be here!_ There's no screaming. Azula hit her target. There's no smell of burnt flesh of melodic cries of pain.

She looks at her target… and laughs. Except in the fake, mocking laugh she uses for manipulation, she hasn't laughed in months.

The princess looks around and listens. No one noticed this. Her bedroom and washroom doors are closed. She stands and walks to the mirror. Scorch marks cover the once pristine surface. She raises her hand and touches the figure on the other side of the reflection.

"I look like Mother." Her voice trembles, a clear sign of weakness. Father can't hear her, so he won't be disappointing. Right now, she is weak.

The jawline, the curve of her forehead, her lips. They're the same as Mother's. The realization hits her harder than any pain she receives during training. She has her nose, her eyebrows, her hair. Everything is the same.

"How could you?" She imagines Mother standing in place of her reflection. Azula's voice turn venomous. "You gave me your… beauty. You must've known I looked like you in your youth. Could you not love yourself?" She slams her fist against the glass. It shakes but doesn't break. "I am from you! You carried me, birthed me, and were supposed to love me. I am Azula. I am the perfect prodigy. You threw away your life to protect Zuzu but couldn't bother even a moment to… to do anything for me?"

Azula clenches her fists. If not, fire would burn the walls. "Father loves me! He sees I'm worth training. Zuzu loves me because he's Zuzu. Everyone else fears me, respects me. You couldn't even show fear? Why was it just disapproval? I tried everything. I saved your son, twice now!"

Her voice becomes strained. "Should I conquer Ba Sing Se and become a hero? Should I become a better bender? What can I DO? Tell me, and I'll do it. I can do anything."

She hears silence.

To reply, she unclenches her fists. Fire burns the mirror until the blackness overtakes any ability to reflect. She stands in front of the mirror one more time before leaving. Now, it shows only darkness.

"I will become Fire Lord, but that won't make you love me either, will it? You killed my grandfather. You'd kill me too if it protected Zuzu. Well, I'll do that for you. I'll take your job when I become Fire Lord. I already took your looks. Zuzu will never be in danger again. Then, you will love me because you love Zuzu."

She leaves her washroom for a restless night of sleep. In the morning, she finds out her father will train her privately from now on. At least he loves her, right?

Azula avoids mirrors from then on.

14

Zuzu attacked her for the third time.

Looking back on it, she should've seen the first one coming. Father wanted her to capture the two of them alive. She wanted them alive… Well, Zuzu. She's apathetic towards Uncle only because her brother seems to like him. If not, she'd kill him.

It wasn't hard to find them. After surviving weeks alone on a raft, they were recovering on some small resort for nobles in their colonies. She couldn't blame them either. Zuzu had been chasing the recently re-emerged Avatar all the way from the farthest depths of the south to the cold fringes of the north. It took a toll on him.

 _I never thought Zuzu had it in him._ She smiles.

They understood her intent when an idiotic soldier called them captives. _I would've transported them like royalty back home. Uncle could've gotten a lavish cell and Zuzu… I would've drafted him as my servant. Chasing the Avatar with Mai, Ty Lee, and Zuzu would've been grand._

Oh well. After a brief fight where Zuzu showed off his lack of fighting skills, the two of them escaped. She expected them to keep a low profile like anyone with common sense. That's where she was wrong. Zuzu and common sense don't mix.

He ended up attacking her when she was battling the Avatar. Was he tracking her, the boyish Avatar, or was it the result of some bored Spirits? It doesn't matter. He fought her and the Avatar, an interesting three-way duel.

Then, more showed up. Mai and Ty Lee were apparently indisposed at the moment and failed at stopping the Avatar's traveling companions. _I was merciful in not punishing them. I brought Mai away from her parents and their boring governor position. Ty Lee… She did want to stay at the circus, but she's a Chi blocker. She should've been able to capture those two Water Tribe barbarians without trouble._

It became six versus one. Uncle showed up. Together the sudden alliance, _the enemy of my enemy is my friend_ , seemed intent on stopping her. She fought more opponents at once before, but the Avatar, Zuzu, Uncle, the avatar's earthbending teacher, the avatar's waterbending teacher, and some idiot with a boomerang would be far too much of a challenge.

It was a time for a tactical retreat, and hurting Zuzu wasn't high on her priorities. Then she noticed his eyes. Azula prides herself in reading other people. She expected to see regret over fighting his sister. She saw that. She also saw hate. HATE. He didn't trust her.

What changed? She ran through all the possibilities. It was obvious. She saved his life twice but never told him. Mother never bothered to tell Zuzu. It seems that Uncle neglected to tell Zuzu who procured the boat, sailors, and supplies. _I didn't know the old man had that kind of manipulation in him. Zuzu probably assumed it was all him._

She blasted the old man in the chest before making a tactical retreat. It was most likely not fatal. If her brother had any brains, he could ask the waterbender to heal him. Rumors suggest she had that ability.

There was no way Zuzu would run into her again, not until the war was over. Azula focused on beating the Avatar. Along the way, she happened to conquer Ba Sing Se. Well, she's about to. Instead of the old men's tactics of bloodshed, she used infiltration and manipulation. Using the uniforms of an all-female squad of soldiers they captured, Azula and her friends infiltrated the city. It was easy after that. It was apparently a police-state. She took over the police, recently undermined from the Avatar's meddling. The police seemed to believe _the enemy of my enemy is my friend_ as well. She took over the police, so it's just a matter of waiting for the right moment before taking the city. Not a drop of blood will be spilt. She'll be done under a week.

The Earth Kingdom will fall. That isn't what excites Azula. Instead, it was that waterbender's news. While the Avatar and his other friends left for… somewhere, she stayed behind and decided to visit a tea shop. She came running back to the palace screaming moments before their coup.

"The Fire Nation has infiltrated the city, I just saw Prince Zuko and his uncle!" she screamed to the first people she saw. Those people happened to be "friends and warriors" who were Azula and her infiltrators. She captured the girl. The waterbender looked to be her age. Ty Lee was happy to see torturing the girl wouldn't be done this time. Azula was too busy scheming ways to get her brother back.

She came up with a simple plan. She would give a rousing speech to the traitorous police. Why are they called Dai Li anyway? All she then had to do was organize a simultaneous coup where all five Earth Kingdom generals were captured, use the police to break down the wall with Earthbending, and request Zuzu and Uncle's presence for some believable reason. To anyone but Azula, this would be too difficult, but she's the perfect princess of the Fire Nation. She couldn't… can't fail.

She couldn't stop laughing when she learned what her brother and uncle were up to. They were small business owners. They owned a tea shop! The "great" general Iroh and the prince of the Fire Nation were serving tea to the snobbish high-born barbarians of the Earth Kingdom. In that case, she sent them a letter claiming the Earth King, who was nothing but the police's moronic and unsuspecting puppet, wanted them to serve tea just before sundown. Zuzu is more gullible than a toddler and Uncle would be glad to have such a "powerful" person request his tea.

All she then had to do was wait. She'd convince her brother to join her, the city will fall, and the two of them will wait for the Avatar to return. He doesn't seem like the kind of boy who'd leave behind a member of his entourage.

That's when things went wrong. If someone surrounded Azula with the police force and started talking to her, she'd stall and see what they want. Zuzu and Uncle ran before her brother's honor got in the way. He stopped an challenged her to an Agni Kai. Since she didn't feel like burning and embarrassing him, she told her Dai Li to capture him. They placed him with the waterbender in an underground cave. An odd place for a prison cell, but these people are barbarians.

Now, she waits for the Avatar. She can reason with Zuzu once he calms down. Who knows? Maybe he and the waterbender could get to know each other. No Fire Lord could ever have a waterbender as a wife or concubine, and that'd guarantee Azula's status as the next Fire Lord. Father will be so proud.

They do the coup. Everyone gets captured as planned. The leader of the police tried to double-cross her, but the police had more sense than their leader. Would execution or life imprisonment be better? She smiles. _Maybe I could let the peasants of this city decide. I get rid of him and gain loyalty._

Oh, the earthbending teacher and the boomerang idiot also showed up during the coup. They're in a cell with the Earth King now.

That means only Iroh and the Avatar are unaccounted for. Azula sighs. _Knowing Uncle's lack of patriotism these days and the Avatar's boyish gullibility, I'd suspect they're looking for Zuzu and that waterbender together._

She and her police head down to the underground prison. She left Ty Lee and Mai behind. Things could get ugly, so she wanted only expendable minions this time. As she suspected, she finds all four of them talking to each other. Zuzu at least looks like he wants to bite off the Avatar's head. She waits until the Avatar and the girl walk away. Perhaps those two are romantically involved?

"Capture Iroh," she whispers to the agents.  
They nod.

As she comes into their view, Uncle becomes encased in the cave's rock.

"I expected this kind of treachery from Uncle, but Zuzu, _Prince_ Zuko, you're a lot of things, but you're not a traitor, are you?" _You said you're my brother. You said you don't think I'm a monster. Prove it, Zuzu. This's your chance._  
"Release him immediately!" _You have a one-minded devotion that'd be wonderful if directed correctly. Just give me that devotion._  
"It's not too late for you. You can still redeem yourself." _The Avatar is walking away from you this moment, Dum Dum. Just capture him. Well, I would, but you can have the credit for all I care.  
_ Uncle speaks up. Her agents didn't muzzle the old man. "The kind of redemption she offers is not for you." _For the past three years, what lies have you been weaving in his head? Zuzu, I shouldn't have let him come with you._  
"Why don't you let _him_ decide, Uncle?" _Shut up!_

She sighs. Her shoulders slouch. "I need you, Zuko." _THERE. I said it. I missed you. You're an idiot, but you're my idiot._ "I've plotted every move of this day, this glorious day in Fire Nation history. We can win is together. You will have your honor back. You will have Father's love. You will have everything you want." _I will have what I want. I'd have my family again. My real family, not Mother._

"I am begging you." Uncle does sound like he's begging. "Look into your heart and what it is you truly want?" _Ug, did you find that line out of a fairy tale? I'm getting your nephew's life back together out of the kindness of my heart. I could execute him for treason, but I'm offering him exactly what he wanted for the past three years._  
"You are free to choose."

Azula walks away to confront her two enemies. She knows… she trusts Zuzu will be close behind.

She lets herself slip into her battle mentality. In some ways, it is like a dance. She moves. The Avatar moves. That waterbender moves. It's a state of equilibrium through actions and responses. The Avatar has power. The waterbender has rage. Why is she so angry anyway? Azula has perfection.

A blast of fire flies between her opponents and herself. She doesn't have to turn to know who's here. She smiles as she gains her dancing partner. _It's great to have you back, brother._

They work well together, not perfectly. No one can match Azula's perfection, but their cooperation exceeds all others. Even Mai and Ty Lee can't compare to her brother. He doesn't have her power or intelligence, but he has her trust. On a battlefield, trust is more important than anything else for Azula's allies.

Their enemies are overwhelmed. The Avatar mostly dodges. For some, it would wear down his attackers, but Azula could do this for hours while Zuzu seems determined enough to press through well past the Avatar's strength. The waterbender puts up a noble fight, but the girl is a minute away from defeat. Exhaustion will take her.

The Avatar proceeds to bend then hide inside a dome of rocks and crystal. The waterbender fights out of desperation. _Why would he abandon her? The Avatar State… No!_

Azula runs to where she'd expect to see the back of the Avatar when he comes out. _He's entering the Avatar State. I could probably survive, but Zuzu…_ She narrows her eyes. _You aren't going to take Zuzu from me._

She swirls her hands around and clears any feelings from her mind. Electricity cackles from her fingertips.

The Avatar rises from his earthen shelter with his eyes glowing white. He's about to unleash death and destruction on his enemies. Azula points and fires. The lightning strikes his back, and he falls to the ground. The waterbender screams and unleashes a wave of water sweeping up his body.

Zuzu and Azula step towards her. _Just give us the body, girl._

A blast of fire forces them to jump back. "You've got to get out of here! I'll hold them off as long as I can!" Uncle's words seem to tear through Zuzu's heart. The police, Zuzu, and Azula all fight Uncle, but he is one of two firebenders Azula couldn't easily destroy in combat. The moment the waterbender leaves, the old man stops fighting and holds out his hands in surrender. The police take him away without a word.

Azula takes Zuzu away from the cave. It seems to be killing him on the inside. She leads him to the Earth King's throne, and not once does he ask her to stop. Azula smiles as she sits on the throne. Zuzu looks broody. _It's time to cheer him up._

"Zuzu, we've done it. The war is over. The Avatar is defeated. You can go home, with me."  
"I betrayed Uncle."  
She stand and walks to him. She pokes him in the chest forcibly. "You. Did. Not. Were you the one to throw fire at him first? Were you the one who wanted to help the Avatar, the very person who'd rip down everting we and our ancestors worked for? Uncle betrayed you. I didn't. I won't."  
"But I don't have the Avatar. What if Father doesn't accept it? What if he doesn't restore my honor?"  
She puts her hand on his shoulder. "He doesn't need to, Zuzu. Today, you restored your own honor."

She looks at him for a moment longer. Then, she does something she never did before. She wraps her arms around him and pulls him into a hug.

"Welcome home, Zuzu."

15  
part 2

"Zuzu."

After everything that happened to her in those fifteen years, it all comes down to this moment.

There he stands. Behind him, there's the waterbending girl. The Avatar didn't die. He attacked the capital during an eclipse. They couldn't bend. Only a dishonorable enemy would do that, but the Fire Nation repelled their attack.

Why! Why did Zuzu chose to leave them? He betrayed her! They were getting along! Even he and Mai were getting all lovey-dovey. _Ew._ He left. Why? She knows why. MOTHER. It's her fault! She was the one who poisoned his mind ever since his birth. After she had to leave, Uncle continued. They turned Zuzu away. He even became the Avatar's firebending teacher! WHY!

Then, Mai betrayed her. She did it so Zuzu could've escaped. He was in her clutches! Azula was going to subdue her, then Ty Lee attacked her. WHY! It doesn't make sense. It doesn't compute. The world… the world doesn't work this way. She's Azula. She doesn't fail.

Then, Father left her behind to kill a bunch of Earth Kingdom civilians. He didn't see her as useful anymore. Why would? Everyone betrays her, so he discarded her like a used concubine. Why must everyone betray her!

She knows why. Mother was right. This entire time, she was right. _I'm a monster. It simply took Zuzu longer to realize it._

"Sorry, but you're not gonna become Fire Lord today." He lights his hands on fire. "I am. I challenge you to an Agni Kai."  
"I accept."

For the first time in her life, she tries to injure her brother. He fights backs using forms she never saw before, but the girl hardly recognizes anything. She focuses on trying to burn him, hurt him.

 _Why it all be better, when we were young? It was nice then. He didn't think I was a monster._

She did so much for him. He said she was his sister. LIER! He knows she's a monster. Monsters don't have brothers. Monsters don't have joy. They don't have friends or happy ending. Monsters have pain, and they give pain. That's it.

Why is everything on fire? _Oh, I forgot. Today is Sozin's Comet! That's why Daddy's killing people and babies. Last time this came, my great-grandfather killed every airbender except the Avatar. Daddy's just gonna use this to kill more people! Why'd I forget that?_

Some part of her mind tells her something inside is wrong. She's breaking, slipping. She ignores that voice.

Their flames are more like tornadoes. The palace, the courtyard, everything. There's fire everywhere. It's so hot. She uses her flames to propel her. Maneuverability is… good? Tactical. It's tactical for fights. Daddy says so.

Then, Zuzu throws a really big fireball at her. She keeps it from burning her, but she falls on the ground. _That hurt. Zuzu hurt me!_

"No lightning today? What's the matter? Afraid I'll redirect it?" He sounds angry. _Why is Zuzu angry with me?_

Two little voices in the back of her head tell her not to fire. One says he's her big brother, and she shouldn't hurt her big brother. Mommy wouldn't want that. The other one, one that has been getting quieter and quieter, tells her there'd be no tactical advantage. Her brother can redirect lightning, so he'd fire it back at her.

She ignores both. She tries to clear all feelings, but she can't. The lightning comes anyway, not because she's amazing or perfect. She isn't amazing; she isn't perfect. The comet merely provides her with enough power. The lightning seems to be burning through her body, her mind, and her soul. Pain. So much pain.

Then, she sees the waterbender. She's close enough to be in the courtyard. Agni Kai's are for two fighters, but that girl stepped into the courtyard. It's a technicality but a victory. Azula won by default because Zuzu had an ally step into the dueling grounds.

 _I don't want to hurt Zuzu now._

She fires at the girl instead.

"No!" Zuzu dives in front of the lightning bolt. He must've realized she was firing at his friend. _No fair. He gets all the friends._

The lightning hits him in the chest. He redirects some of it, but not all. He convulses on the floor dying before her eyes. It's just like that moment four years ago when Daddy burnt off part of Zuzu's face.

 _I killed Zuzu! I KILLED ZUZU! I'm a monster! I killed him!_

 _Witch! Water witch! You tricked me into killing Zuzu!_

She chases the girl. She throws fire. She says… things. She doesn't know what the words are, only her mouth moves and sound comes out. Nothing else matters. The waterbender must die because Zuzu will die.

 _I'm so sorry, Zuzu! Mommy was right. I'm a monster, and I killed you!_

The enemy hides behind pillars and slides on her ramps of ice. Azula chases. She won't fail. The girl stops moving under a covered walkway. Every tactical part of Azula's mind tells her to stop. That girl must be planning something. She doesn't listen. Zuzu needs to be avenged.

"There you are, filthy peasant!" She raises her hand to burn off the witch's pretty face. Then, everything becomes ice cold. She can't move.

Looking down, she sees the water below them, a small canal running under their feet. They're standing on a grated covering. The waterbender lifted the water up and froze it.

The witch melts the water around herself. She takes a chain and wraps it around Azula's hands. Then, she ties it to the floor. She chained her like a wild animal, like a monster. She melts all the ice. Azula drops to the floor.

She's alone. Zuzu's dead. Father doesn't love her. She doesn't have any friends.

Azula breathes out fire trying to burn everything like the monster she is. She tugs at the chains to free herself. It won't budge. She falls on her back. Her head smack against the stone floor, but it doesn't matter. No one loves her. _I killed Zuzu._

She cries. She wails like a little girl. _Mommy! Mommy! Come back! Save Zuzu! You love him, so save him. Give… Give him a kiss! That would make it feel all better. Mommy, please. Save Zuzu from me._

Through her tears, she sees two figures standing, staring at her. _Zuzu?_ She blinks a few times. The figures come into focus.

"Zuzu!" she screams. "You're all better!"

The wound on his chest is gone! Why hasn't her tears stopped?

"Stay away from me, Zuzu! Stay away! Mommy was right. I'll hurt you again. I'm a monster!"


	6. Epilogue

The End: 15 Years

The Beginning: Day 1,596

Azula sits in the dark room. It's scary. _I'm old. I'm not supposed to fear the dark._ It scares her anyway. She could light a candle or open the curtains, but the fire scares her too. What if she knocked over the candle and burnt something? What if she couldn't stop the fire from her hands?

She hears muffled voices growing louder as they walk by. Then, the voices drift father and father away. Some fear her. Others pity her. Azula just wants to be their friends. The doctors said she got better. _What was it that was wrong with me?_ She clutches her head. Sometimes, bright lights or sharp noises hurt her head so much. It makes her want to cry, but she won't cry. Not anymore. She's a big girl now, and Mother never cried.

One day, she's going to be helpful. Zuzu has been the best older brother ever. Every week, he visited her in her special room. No one else did that. Mai saw her a few times. Ty Lee would do it most weeks. Zuzu never missed her once. It makes her feel happy. He forgave her, so she wants to help him. She wants to be a good little sister.

She remembers things about the courts. The doctors said she kept her cunning mind. Maybe Zuzu could use her as an advisor? He is such a good Fire Lord. All the kingdoms like him too because he's nice to them. For a hundred years, the Fire Nation attacked the other countries. Zuzu stopped it because he didn't want anyone else hurt.

Azula nods. Zuzu is smart, so that is a good idea. Not hurting people is good. She killed only one man in the last month after all. Just one! It made her cry, but no one can know that. She must be a big girl. He wanted to hurt Zuzu when her dum dum was visiting her. Azula knows Mother would've protected Zuzu, so she blasted him apart with lighting. It was so scary. She didn't know she could still do that, but Zuzu said she shouldn't do it for fun. Like fire, lightning hurts people if she isn't careful, but that man wanted to kill Zuzu. She will hurt anyone who wants to hurt him.

Now, Azula decided she'll be the most careful bender ever. She doesn't want to hurt anyone, even the bad people. Still, Zuzu can never be hurt. She will do anything for him.

The door opens.

Azula smiles. "Zuzu! I missed you!"  
He smiles back to her. He wears the robes of the Fire Lord and the crown too. It makes him look so strong. "You can see me any time. I told you exploring is fine if you stay with the guards."  
"But…" She points outside. "What if a bad man tries to hurt me or if I lose control? I don't want to hurt anyone. Never again, but I know I will if we wants to hurt you. If I stay in here, then even the bad men are safe from me."

He extends his hand. "Wanna take a walk? Just me and you."  
"Sure!"

She wraps her arm around his elbow. Together, they leave her room and walk through the palace. She waives at the people even if they look afraid. Zuzu said being nice to people is good, so she will be nice to them. She remembers all these halls. She ran down them when she was a little girl and went exploring.

He leads her to a little courtyard with a pretty pond. She stops as her mouth hangs open. She points at the pond and giggles. "Look," she whispers. "Turtle-ducks. They're babies."

She tugs at him arm as she pulls him next to the water. The babies quack and swim around their mother. Azula sits down and watches the happy family. Zuzu sits next to her.

"We're still looking for her."  
Azula's shoulders slouch. "Will Mother like me?"  
"Yes." He holds her hand. "You're a nice person, and you're getting better every day. You're using Mother instead of Mommy. Soon, you'll be your devious self again. I'm sure."  
"I am better."  
"Azula, we both know you're… a little too young still."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Don't be."

The princess sees his smile and knows he isn't unhappy with her. She leans on his shoulder and watches the babies swim. Two footsteps walk to her. She turns, ready to protect Zuzu. _Oh, it's Mai!_

"Hi!" She waives.  
Mai nods, but her attention is on the bundle of clothes in her arm. She looks so tired. They say giving birth is the hardest thing ever.  
"Is that…" She points at the bundle.  
Zuzu nods. "Yeah, that's our Izumi."

Azula stands up and tip-toes to Mai and her niece. She looks at the newborn's face. It's so… squishy. "Hi," she whispers. "You're going to be so happy. Zuzu might look grumpy, but he's super nice. Mai might look irked and bored, but I know she will always love you. Oh, I'm your aunt, but I want to be your friend."

Mai raises her eyebrow. "Will you drop the baby?"  
"No."

Carefully, Mai places the baby in her arms. Azula acts careful, super careful. She cradles the baby in her arms. She's holding a part of Zuzu, a new and living person.

"I never thought I'd have more of a family, then Mai became my sister. Now, you became my niece. I thought babies were icky and annoying, but you're nice."

She sits back down by the turtle-duck pond. The baby sleeps soundly in her arms. "One day, I'll show you this pond and tell you about turtle-ducks. Did you know they have a mom too? Mommy turtle-ducks will do anything for her babies just like your mommy. It took me a long time to learn that about my mother. I hope you'll be smarter than me."

The baby wakes up and grumbles like Zuzu would on a bad day. Mai takes the baby from her arms, but she doesn't look angry. Instead, she walks away with the child.

Zuko sighs. "I won't ever give up on you, Azula."  
She blinks. "Zu… Zuko?"  
"Yeah?" His voice turns serious.

She keeps perfect eye contact.

"I'm thankful for everything you've done. I was a burnout. I gave everything to… Father." She spits out his undeserving title. "You're putting me back together, not because I'm a tool. You're doing it because I'm your sister."  
He nods.

Azula looks at the sun, the undying fire. She beams as she's gifted with its warmth.

"Thanks for being my brother, you big dum dum."


End file.
